1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detecting circuit capable of detecting a breakdown voltage of a zener diode.
2. Description of Related Art
A zener diode is a type of diode that permits current not only in the forward direction like a normal diode, but also in the reverse direction if the voltage is larger than the breakdown voltage, known as “Zener knee voltage” or “Zener voltage”. Nowadays, more and more types of zener diodes are appearing on the market. Before using the zener diodes in circuits, the breakdown voltage of each of the zener diodes should be measured so the zener diodes can be used correctly.